1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle that includes a body frame that can lean and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles including a body frame that can lean and two front wheels are known in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio; U.S. Design Pat. No. 547,242 and the like. In the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio on which a link mechanism is mounted, vehicle components such as a radiator, a headlamp and the like are disposed directly forward of the link mechanism.
In the vehicles described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio and U.S. Design Pat. No. 547,242, the link mechanism is disposed not between the right front wheel and the left front wheel but above the right front wheel and the left front wheel. This configuration prevents the enlargement of an empty space extending in a left-to-right direction of the vehicle.
In the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes the body frame that leans and two front wheels, a front portion of the vehicle is large. This is attributed to the fact that the vehicle includes two steerable front wheels, that is, the right front wheel and the left front wheel and the link mechanism that supports the right front wheel and the left front wheel so as to be displaced relative to the body frame in an up-and-down direction of the body frame. When the body frame leans with respect to a perpendicular direction, members that define the link mechanism move a large distance, and the right front wheel and the left front wheel are displaced a large distance relative to the body frame. This increases the size of an external vehicle component that is provided at the front portion of the vehicle so as to avoid interference with the link mechanism that moves a large distance and the right front wheel and the left front wheel that are displaced a large distance. Further, vehicle components such as a headlamp, turn signal lamps, a front cover, a radiator and the like are also disposed at the front portion of the vehicle. Because of this, in this type of vehicle, the front portion of the vehicle which is above the two front wheels tends to be enlarged.
FIG. 13 is a schematic view showing the body frame of the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio. In the configuration described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio, the vehicle components like the body cover and the radiator are supported on the body frame 110 by a support member 100. This support member 100 includes an upper support member 101 that extends forward from above the link mechanism 105 so as to avoid interference with the link mechanism 105 and a lower support member 103 that extends forward and downward from the upper support member 101. The body cover is attached to the upper support member 101. The radiator is attached to the lower support member 103. As a result of this configuration, in the vehicle described in Catalogo partidi ricambio, MP3 300 64102 ie LT Mod. ZAPM64102, Piaggio that includes the body frame that leans and two front wheels, the front portion of the vehicle is large.